Businesses commonly prepare customized advertising signage on-site, which are then displayed by mounting the signage on a bulletin board or taping the signage to a window with adhesive tape. The use of such signage has expanded significantly in recent times due to the wide-spread prevalence of high quality computer printers capable of imprinting professional quality text and graphics on such signage.
While the quality of the text and graphics imprinted upon such signage has improved significantly, the mechanisms utilized to mount the signage for display has not changed much over the years. The most common mechanisms continue to be push-pins and lengths of adhesive tape pulled from a standard roll of office tape.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for an improved mechanism for mounting such signage upon both transparent and opaque vertical surfaces which (i) does not interfere with the printing process, (ii) allows the signage to be repositioned, (iii) does not mark the surface upon which the signage is mounted, (iv) does not leave any residue, and (v) allows the signage to be mounted upon a variety of surfaces.